listfandomcom-20200216-history
Fictional battles
This is a list of fictional battles (including mythical and Biblical battles without outside evidence). For fictional military operations, which may have resulted in battle, see List of fictional military operations. For battles with historical evidence see List of battles. Fictional battles ''Animal Farm'' A book by George Orwell about a group of animals who take over the farm they are on, featured two attempts by humans to take back the farm. *Battle of the Cowshed *Battle of the Windmill (Animal Farm) ''Babylon 5'' An acclaimed science fiction television franchise nominally centered around a space station in neutral interstellar territory. *Battle of the Line *Battle of Corianna 6 ''Blade Runner'' / Soldier Two films written by David Peoples, which are set in the early 21st century. *War of the Six Cities *Moscow Incident *Saudi Campaign *Battle of the Argentine Moons *Battle at Tannhauser Gate *Montanna Insurrection *Bolivian Coup of 2016 *Battle of Shanghai 2012 *Shoulder of Orion *Nibian Moon Campaign *Antares Maelstrom *Perdition's Flames War Firefly /''Serenity'' A television series and film set in the year 2517 that chronicles the adventures of the renegade crew of Serenity, who are on the run from the Alliance, and are looking for work. *Battle of Sturges * Battle of Du-Khang * New Kashmir winter campaign * Battle of Serenity Valley ''FreeSpace Universe'' Two games set in the 24th century chronicling the struggle of the Human/Vasudan alliance against a Xenocidal race known as the Shivans * Massacre of Ribos * 1st Battle of Capella * 2nd battle of Capella * Battle of Ross 128 * Battle of the Knossos * 2nd Battle of the Knossos * Liberation of Epsilon Pegasi * 1st battle of Deneb (GTVA vs Shivans) * 2nd Battle for Deneb (GTVA/NTF) * Liberation of Polaris ''Halo'' A Series of Sci-Fi games with books that are a Prequelization, Novelization, and Sequalization of the Games. *Battle of Epsilon Eridani *First Battle of Reach *First Battle of Threshold System *Battle for Halo Installation #4 *Second Battle of Threshold System *Second Battle of Reach *Battle of the Unyielding Hierophant *Battle of Earth *Battle for Halo Installation #5 ''The Lord of the Rings'' A fantasy series created by J. R. R. Tolkien, consisting of four primary books and numerous collections of short stories. The series is rife with richly embellished battles. For battles taking place in the First Age of Middle-earth, see also War of Wrath First Age *First Battle of Beleriand *Dagor-nuin-Giliath *Dagor Aglareb *Siege of Angband *Dagor Bragollach (Battle of the Sudden Flame) *Nirnaeth Arnoediad *War of Wrath Second Age *Battle of Dagorlad Second Age 3434 - Alliance victory over Mordor. *Siege of Barad-dûr (Second Age 3434 - Second Age 3441) - Alliance besieges Barad-dûr until Sauron emerges to personally offer combat. Gil-galad, Elendil and Sauron killed, though Sauron's spirit is not destroyed because Isildur keeps the One Ring. Third Age *Battle of Nanduhirion *Battle of Five Armies *Battles of the Fords of Isen - Rohan defeated at first battle, Théodred killed. Second battle serves as prelude to Helm's Deep. *Battle of the Hornburg (also called the Battle of Helm's Deep) March 4, Third Age 3019 - Army of Isengard unable to defeat Rohan, Erkenbrand relieves the siege. Orcs utterly destroyed by Huorns of Fangorn Forest during their retreat. *Battle of Isengard - March 4, Third Age 3019 - Ents, led by Treebeard storm the fortress. Gandalf arrives some time later and renders Saruman powerless. *Battle of Osgiliath - Faramir of Gondor unable to hold back the Army of Minas Morgul under the Witch-king of Angmar. *Battle of the Pelennor Fields March 14 - March 15, Third Age 3019 - Army of Minas Morgul, reinforced by Haradrim besieges Minas Tirith, but fails due to counter-attack by Rohirrim and commandeered Umbar fleet. Witch-king of Angmar slain by Éowyn with the aid of Meriadoc Brandybuck. *Battle of the Morannon (also called the Battle of the Black Gate) March 25, Third Age 3019 - Successful diversion by the Host of the West allows Frodo to reach Mount Doom where the destruction of the One Ring results in the permanent destruction of Sauron, leading to the victory of the Host of the West. *Battle of Bywater November 3, Third Age 3019 - Hobbits retake the Shire from the Ruffians. Saruman and Gríma killed. ''Gundam'' Universal Century see One Year War Cosmic Era see Bloody Valentine War and Second Bloody Valentine War Timeline 191 Timeline 191 is a series of books written by Harry Turtledove, in which the Confederacy wins the American Civil War War of Succession (1861-1862) *Battle of Camp Hill (1862) World War 1 (1914-1917) *Battle of the Roanoke Valley (1914-1917) *Battle of Covington (1914) *Battle of Rosenfeild (1914) *Battle of Hanover (Timeline 191) (1915) *First Battle of Nashvile (1916) *Second Battle of Nashville (1916) *Battle of Fredricksburg (Timeline 191) (1917) *Third Battle of Nashville (1917) *Fourth Battle of Nashville (1917) Second Mormon Rebellion (1915-1916) *Battle of Price (1915) *Battle of Provo (1916) *Battle of Salt Lake City (1916) *First Battle of Ogden (1916) *Second Battle of Ogden (1916) World War 2 (1941-??) *Battle of Columbus (1941) *Battle of Sandusky (Timeline 191) (1941) *Battle of Cleveland (1942) *Battle of Pittsburg (1942-1943) *Battle of Chattanooga (Timeline 191) (1943) Red Storm Rising *Invasion of Iceland *Battle of Keflavik *Battle of Nimitz *Third Battle of the Atlantic *First Battle of Bieben *Second Battle of Bieben *Battle of Alfed *Operation Doolittle *Battle of Stykkisholmur ''Robotech'' First Robotech War *Battle of Saturn's Rings *Battle of Mars *Battle of Ontario Quadrant *Force of Arms *Battle of New Macross City Star Trek A popular television and movie science fiction franchise set in the future, featuring devoted fans and thousands of engagements in film, television, and print. *Battle of Cheron (Earth-Romulan War) *Battle of the Council *Battle of Maxia *Battle of Wolf 359 *Battle of Sector 001 *Battle of Bajor (Dominion War) *First Battle of Chin'toka (Dominion War) *Second Battle of Chin'toka (Dominion War) *Battle of Cardassia (Dominion War) Star Wars A series of science fiction films, set in a "galaxy far, far away."; the series centers on a climactic and many-decade-long civil war of galactic proportions. Note that his list only covers the battles as seen in the films. For all battles, see :Category:Star Wars battles. *Battle of Naboo (Isolated conflict in The Phantom Menace) *Battle of Geonosis (Clone Wars battle in Attack of the Clones) *Battle of Coruscant (Clone Wars battle in Revenge of the Sith) *Battle of Kashyyyk (Clone Wars battle in Revenge of the Sith) *Battle of Utapau (Clone Wars battle in Revenge of the Sith) *Battle of Yavin (Galactic Civil War battle in A New Hope) *Battle of Hoth (Galactic Civil War battle in The Empire Strikes Back) *Battle of Endor (Galactic Civil War battle in Return of the Jedi) Transformers A science fiction group of continua concerning sentient robots with the ability to transform into other forms. *The Battle of Autobot City *Unicron Crisis Wheel of Time *Battle of the Blood Snow *Battle of Tarwin's Gap *Battle of Falme *Battle for the Stone of Tear *Battle for the White Tower *Battle of Cairhien *Battle of Dumai's Wells *Battle with Sammael *Second Battle with the Seanchan *Siege of Tar Valon *Battle at Shadar Logoth Xena *Battle of the Hooves and the Harlots *Battle of Corinth (Xena) ''The War of the Worlds'' The H.G. Wells sci-fi classic about a Martian invasion at the turn of the 20th century features several battles between mankind and the technologically advanced Martians. Novel *Horsell Offensive *Battle of Weybridge/Shepperton *Sacrifice of Thunder Child *Fall of London The War of the Worlds (1953 film) *Battle of Pine Summit ''Timeline (novel) *Battle of Castleguard *Battle of the Mill *Battle of la Roque Other fictional battles Battles from other fictional works. *Battle of the Gates of Rome - ''The Gates of Rome, novel by Conn Iggulden *Battle of Alcatraz - X-Men: The Last Stand *Battle of Beruna Ford - C. S. Lewis' The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *Battle of Boca Raton, Florida - Kurt Vonnegut's The Sirens of Titan *Battle of Corrin - Dune chronicles *Battle of Klendathu - Starship Troopers *Battle of Koom Valley - Discworld *Battle of Hogwarts - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Battle of Loum - Gundam *Battle of LV-426 - Aliens *Battle for the Palace - Elfquest *Battle of Soltis - Skies of Arcadia *Battle of Springfield - The Simpsons *Battle of Witchhead - Andromeda *Battle of Tronjheim - Eragon *Battle of Strong Badia - Homestar Runner *Ishbal Massacre - Fullmetal Alchemist *Battle of Lior - Fullmetal Alchemist *Battle of Pride Rock - The Lion King *Battle of P3Y-229 - Stargate SG-1 Battles in religion and mythology While battles that are described in religious or mythological works are not necessarily fictional, the descriptions often mix historical fact with what most scholars consider metaphors and one-sided interpretations. Mytho-Historical Battles *Battle of Ramoth-Gilead - 953 BC -- Bible *Battle of Gilboa - 1006 BC -- Bible *Battle of Magh Tuiredh (two battles) -- Irish mythology, see also Tuatha Dé Danann, Lug *''Revolt in the stars'', about 75 million years ago, Rawl and the Loyal Officers defeat Xenu and the Renegades. Eschatological Battles *Battle of Armageddon - Bible *Ragnarok - the final battle in Norse mythology. *Battle of the Sons of Light Against the Sons of Darkness - Dead Sea Scrolls